


Nalo Gets Egged

by anonymouslb



Category: Original Work
Genre: Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Anal Play, Belonging to Darkness, Bugs & Insects, Darkness Needs to Exist Somewhere, Darkness Needs to Exist Somewhere..., Deep Insertion, Egg Laying, Extreme Sexual Situations, Extremely Underage, Formicophilia, Insect Rape, Male Pregnancy, Multi, Original Characters - Freeform, Original Story - Freeform, Other, Oviposition, Rape of a Different Kind, Rape/Non-con Elements, Shotacon, Small Penis, Tentacle Rape, Thoroughly Impregnated, Urethral Birth, Urethral Play, dead dove?, up to you, urethral insertion
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:54:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28127202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anonymouslb/pseuds/anonymouslb
Summary: A little boy named Nalo was training to be a mage in the vast kingdom of Treygisgar. One day he was told to search some old ruins for a certain spell-book... Unaware of the dangers, the magistrar sent him alone...
Comments: 10
Kudos: 91





	Nalo Gets Egged

**Author's Note:**

> First off. TheOneTheOnly (English Translator) helped make this story readable in English on this site. Thank you for the translation.
> 
> WARNING
> 
> This story contains explicit sexual material not suited for anyone under the age of 21, or for anyone who's laws prohibit such reading. Tags include extreme shotacon, extreme formicophilia, deep urethral insertion, deep anal insertion, extreme penetration, cum inflation, oviposition, male genital impregnation/birth, and other extreme sexual situations far outside the borders of anything normal. If any of this offends you for whatever reason, or if your laws prohibit reading this...
> 
> ...then please leave... seriously...
> 
> ......
> 
> If you are still here... You have been warned!
> 
> ON WITH THE STORY!

From now on, the underlined text would be me communicating with you, the reader...

Welcome to the kingdom of Treygisgar, ruled by the intelligent and wise King Callidor the third! The kingdom is prospering and the people are satisfied with their every day lives. There are many small villages dotted around the map, but the largest and busiest village of them all is Treygisgar Castle Town Market, located smack dab in the middle of the kingdom! This is where our story starts...

You can actually skip this part of the story if you want... Just go to the emboldened under-lined text after the next one... I promise, you won't miss much, but this back-story could pique your interest into this world a bit further if you wish to read it...

  
"Nalo...! Nalo...?!" yells Magister Mephis. *Darn that boy, he better not have snuck off into town again, when he knows he has to go attend class...*

"NALO...!!"

"Oh, sorry sir, I had to go pee-pee....!" Nalo came running to the shouting mage...

"For Judeth's sake, Nalo! Close your robe...!"

*BLUSHES* "OH! Sorry Magister Mephis...!"

"Sheesh!! You better hurry to class, you're going to be late! You know how Archmage Tylem gets....!"

"Yes, sir! Right away sir...!"

  
Now, little Nalo is from a family of wealthy individuals, and that was his guardian, Magister Mephis, who's mastered Frost magic. Nalo usually isn't so clumsy, but he has a final exam coming up in mage school... An end of the year test if you will... This year, wooooo-wee, did he pick the short end of the straw or what...? Let me know later, perhaps? ;)  


  
Nalo was making a mad dash through the bustling market town, trying to run into the Spire of the Mystics, where his class resides. The spire itself is actually attached to Castle Treygisgar, so he has to run through the royal courtyard to make it there. The guards have to confirm that he's an apprentice of the school before they will let him pass...

His class consists of fifteen gifted children, all between the ages of eight and twelve-years-old, Nalo himself only being eight... Impressive, right? Well, the Kingdom of Treygisgar is known for their exceptional magical knowledge, and thus being said, it takes certain gifted children to learn the arts of Arcane, Fire, or Frost magic... In some rare instances, some could master all three... Behold, Archmage Tylem...

"My apprentices, today we gather in this class to begin our final trials for the year... Each apprentice will have approximately twelve days to complete their trials... If they do not return with their assigned artifact before the timer is up, then they will fail this trial and be abolished from this school of magical arts. Please everyone remember to use the conjuring of food and water that will be necessary for survival during your trial. Does everyone understand?"

A choir of voices responds, "Yes, Master Tylem."

"Does anyone have any questions about the trials so far?"

"......"

Archmage Tylem looks around the room and waits a few seconds....

"Good, now we must continue...", Archmage Tylem picks up a list off of the table...

"Apprentice Joachim, please approach me for your examination... The directions of your final trial for this year shall appear in your hands..."

"Yes, Master Tylem..."

The Archmage simply touches the young, twelve year old boy on his forehead and a paper with specific instructions suddenly appears in the apprentice's hand...

"Let me see your instructions, apprentice..."

"Yes, Master Tylem..."

"Hmmm.... Ahh... I see.... The trial of the Lost Gardens.. So that's where you'll be... Interesting... I will make a note of it in the glossary..."

"Sir, may I ask where that is?"

"Use your magic to find it, apprentice. I know that I've taught you how to use Clairvoyance magic to find places and objects of which you know nothing about... Without mastery over that magic, you will never even find the place, much less make it through... Now, go and start your trial..."

"Yes, Master Tylem..."

"Now, the next apprentice shall be... Apprentice Gira... Please step forward and receive your examination. The directions of your final trial for this year shall appear in your hands afterwards..."

"Yes, right away Master Tylem!"

Again, the Archmage places one finger on the child's forehead and a paper with instructions appears in the apprentice's hands.

"Let me check those instructions, apprentice..."

"Yes sir, Master Tylem!"

"Mmhmmmm... Mmmmmhmmmmmmm..... I see... The trial of the Crystal Caves... I will note it in my glossary..."

"Alright! I'm ready, Master Tylem!"

"If you're sure you're ready, then go. Read your instructions carefully..."

"Yes sir, Master Tylem!" With that, he leaves the classroom hastily. On the way out, he almost knocks Nalo to the ground...

"Woah! Hey Gira, where are you headed in such a hurry?"

"No time, I gotta do my trial! Catch you later Nalo!"

"Next apprentice on the list is... Apprentice Nalo! Please step forward for your examination. The directions of your final trial for this year will appear in your hands afterwards..."

"............"

"Apprentice Nalo...!"

"..................."

"APPRENTICE NALO...!" Nalo suddenly steps into the classroom, and responds to Archmage Tylem. "I'm so sorry Master Tylem, I'm here! I'm here!"

"Apprentice Nalo...!" *sighs* "A mage must never be late, it could mean the difference of victory or defeat! Try to do better...!"

"I'm sorry, Master Tylem... I'll try..."

"Now, come to me to receive your examination! Your instructions for your final trial this year will materialize in your hands..."

"Yes sir, Master Tylem, sir."

One touch to his forehead, and he immediately receives his instructions...

"Let me check those instructions you've received, apprentice..."

"Yes sir, Master Tylem."

"Hmmm... .... .... Hmmmmmm..... The trial of the Ancient Ruins..... ... ... ...... ......... Hmmmmm.... Alright.... I will make a note of it in my glossary...."

Archmage Tylem slowly hands Nalo the instructions. "Keep this with you so that you will not forget your trial."

"Master Tylem, sir, is there something wrong?

"No, but since you were not here, you must understand that you have twelve days to complete this trial... If you do not return here with your assigned artifact within that time limit, then you will fail your trial and be abolished from this school of magic... Do you understand, apprentice?"

*gulps* "Y.. Yes sir, Master Tylem, sir..."

"Also, remember these things... Do not forget the conjuring of food and water that I taught you. It will be necessary for your survival. Next, the artifact that you will find, do NOT open it. Just bring it to me... DO.. NOT.. FORGET...! Do you understand?"

"Y-yes sir. Master Tylem..."

"Do you have any questions about your trial, apprentice?"

"Yes, sir."

"Speak..."

"How will I find these ruins, and this artifact, Master Tylem?"

"You will be teleported to the ruins by me. The artifact is your's to find by solving the mysteries within that ancient place... This should not be impossible for you to do..."

"How will I make it back, Master Tylem?"

"Ah! I will give you this stone to use. Use it whenever you find the artifact and it will return you to this room. This stone can only be used once, do not waste it...!"

"A hearthstone! I get to use a hearthstone, Master Tylem?"

"Yes."

"Are those old ruins safe, Master Tylem?"

"They should be safe, yes... Take this wand with you, just in case... Are you ready to be teleported?"

"Yes, sir.. I am ready Master Tylem."

"Close your eyes, apprentice, stay perfectly still, and hold your breath.. You can breathe again after ten seconds..."

The boy closes his eyes and stops breathing just as Archmage Tylem waves his hands in the air. A bright light flashes in the class right when Nalo sneezes....

  
** That was just a bit of a back-story, for those interested... Now you can read about Nalo's adventures in the Ancient Ruins, and where our real story actually begins... **

  
Nalo wakes up outside of some old ruins... Still very dizzy and disoriented, he looks around... He doesn't hear or see anyone. There's no signs of anybody here. This place should be abandoned since ancient times...

As soon as he becomes re-oriented with himself, he notices that his equipment is missing. He also notices that his clothes are missing!! He's completely naked!

  
Nalo is an adorably cute eight-year-old little boy without even a single blemish or spot on his body. His three-foot, eight-inch tall childish physique could be mistaken to belong on someone a bit younger for sure. He just hasn't hit a proper growth spurt yet... Weighing at around eighty pounds, he has a very beautiful body for a boy. He has naturally black hair, a white, untanned body, and cobalt blue eyes. His boy-goods down there are a bit small for a child of his age, but like I said, he hasn't hit a proper growth spurt just yet... His bottom is very bubbly and plumpy. It bounces and jiggles with each step he takes, and it looks like it would belong on a five-year-old as well...

  
Nalo blushes red hot, and he hopes that no one is around to see him like this... He is definitely a shy boy as he covers his frontal nudity...

What happened anyhow? He can hardly remember! The last thing he remembers is being in class... He knows that he needs to take his trial, and this should be it...

He notices a paper on the ground lying next to him and he picks it up, and it has instructions written on it...

Solve the thirteen mysteries of the ancient ruins, one by one... Retrieve the artifact that holds the magic of the sun...

He approaches the entrance to the old ruins and walks down the stairs leading deep inside. It's dark, and he has to cast a spell with one hand, the other pre-occupied...

"Illumi-lumara!" His finger holds a small, illusionary fire, only to create light...

Now, Nalo doesn't know any spells yet that could physically harm anyone, but he does know spells to some-what help him survive...

He looks around the cob-webby, dusty old inner chambers of these ruins, and it looks like this place is falling apart... There is rubble everywhere, the walls and floors are cracked, and it smells like nature took a crap on it...

\---------

He thinks to himself, *This place is kind of spooky...*

He continues deeper into the ruins, it's a straight shot so far. The deeper he gets however, the walls seem to start getting slimy.

*Ewww, what is that smell...?* He holds his nose because it smells strongly of something gross...

\---------

Suddenly little Nalo screams when a tentacle of some sorts comes from above him and grabs him under his arms. Another tentacle joins in and grabs him underneath his other arm. It physically picks him up off of the ground and hoists him in the air before pulling him deeper into the chambers. It won't even allow him to cover his nudity up as he's being carried off...

Another tentacle grabs him around his waist, and yet another two grab each of his legs. He gets lifted a bit higher and carried a bit quicker through the darkness, the only light-source being the magic on his finger...

However, the chambers soon began to reek a different smell and began to glow a fluorescent green right when his magic ended. He could see what looked like a hatchery, or a hive of sorts... This worried him and scared him.

The tentacles placed him down onto a soft, cushiony, fleshy nest of some sort. He was laid on his back with his legs still held up, but spread out wide by the tentacles. His arms were pinned down to his sides. He couldn't move his arms nor could he close his legs, much less hide his shame in between them... They wouldn't let him escape either when a fatter tentacle coiled around his mid region, pinning him down to the nest.

The tentacles began to play with his exposed private parts and his naked bottom, spreading lubrication all over his taint, all in between his bottom crack, and a bit up inside of his rectum. He felt a pretty fat tentacle push into his rectum and plug him up, squirting something deep inside of his bowels and cool goo flowed over his pre-mature prostate, making it more sensitive. Then tentacles began massaging his exposed penis and balls, rubbing them vigorously in the slimy lubrication they excreted. He blushed hotly and moaned childishly. He has never been treated this way before and didn't know what to think...

"Ahiiii!!" Nalo shrieked.

"Hey, stop it! What do you think you're doing? Why are you touching me on my pee-pee places?" Nalo foolishly spoke to a tentacle creature that couldn't understand him at all. The only thing that creature was doing was following it's own instincts...

Afterwards, the creature began playing with the tip of his pee-pee. A slender tentacle slipped down just inside the hole of his wienie, spurting a bit of lubrication in there... It squirted just a bit into his urethra and it felt cool and gooey going in. When his penis suddenly expelled the lubrication, the tendril squirted more inside, this time a bit deeper...

"Eeeeeee!!!" Nalo shrieked again, this time even more high pitched.

Nalo yelped when he felt the tendril dip a bit into his urethral hole and squirt into his pee-pee for a solid two seconds straight. His whole internal urethra felt a bit bloated in cool, slimy goo that actually made him feel weird, but good. Even though Nalo has never had anything inside his pee-pee before, for some reason, he didn't freak out about it as much as he should have, maybe because it actually felt kind of good to him?

The tentacles continued to rub all over his naked body, scrubbing him, and bathing him in slimy goo that made his entire body feel tingly. An hour passed as the creature continued molesting his young naked body and private parts...

Nalo couldn't take this much more.. He began to have really, REALLY strange feelings running all throughout his groins now... He was definitely a virgin far too young to have sex of any kind and his private parts have never been touched and molested before, especially not this long...

\----------------

As his concentration was focused completely on his pee-pee and his ballsack being molested and violated, something broke it... He began to hear a buzzing noise coming from somewhere deeper inside the cavernous hatchery he was in... Thanks to the luminescence, he could make out what looked like an enormous hornet, or bee... That thing was probably almost as big as him! The first thing he noticed was it's skinny stinger jutting out of it's abdomen. It was probably like eight inches long. He was suddenly petrified with fear, but, the more he looked at the stinger, the more he could see that it had a hole on the thin tip, and four slits coming from and running down to the thicker base of the appendage. For some reason or another, it's stinger was tapered, but flexible...

"Ahhhh!! No, no, please... Don't hurt me! Please let me go so I can run away...!" He was desperately trying to struggle to get free, but he stood no chance being held and locked down like that by the big, strong tentacle creature. His struggles meant nothing. In fact, the creature was still able to hold him still. He literally couldn't move a muscle.

The bee, or the hornet, or whatever it was, hovered in the air staring down at his nude, exposed form trying to struggle. It knew he was far too weak to break free. The tentacles had their fun with the eight-year-old child, and now it was it's time...

While the tentacles held him down completely exposed to it's eyes, the tendril in his pee-pee hole slooshed out, and the creature spread his legs out as wide open as they could be spread, locking them in their new location and allowing the insect to easily see Nalo's completely exposed little pee-pee and balls. The insect landed in between his legs and physically examined his cute little private parts. Nalo shrieked in fear when the insect came close and touched his naughty parts.

"AAAHHHHHH! NO PLEASE! Get away from me! Don't hurt me...!" All the yelling and the screaming did no good but make the tentacle creature stuff his mouth with a tentacle, muffling his terror...

The insect went in on his penis and his balls, thoroughly examining them with it's antennae and mandibles. It poked and prodded his little scrotum for a few minutes, feeling his immature testicles inside. Then it grabbed his little penis with four mandibles and was able to pull his foreskin back all the way, completely exposing his little bud. It noticed the hole on the tip.... It put it's mouth around his pee-pee tip and used it's many flexible, thin tongues to gently squeeze the tip and pry open his penis hole. One of the insect's tongues wriggled into his urethra and down inside his penis pretty deep. This caused Nalo to shriek again around the tentacle gagging his mouth.

"MMMMPPHHH!!" ... ... "mmmmpphh... mmmm... mmmmmphhh... mmmmmpphhmmm..." When little Nalo felt the insect actually french kiss his penis, and more tongues invaded it, he moaned in childish tones and his eyes rolled back a bit... He couldn't believe this was happening. An insect doing something like this to him? He could actually feel the insect licking around inside of his penis. But why? Was it cleaning him out down there for some reason? Wasn't he supposed to be clean in there anyways?

After a few minutes of a good, thorough licking and inspection, the insect knew the gender of it's prey, and the age... It knew what it should do next... It flew up and landed gently onto his belly. It proceeded to curve it's abdomen inwards and stick it's stinger in between Nalo's legs up underneath his groins. It carefully stung him on his exposed crotch, burying less than an inch of it's stinger into his taint before releasing some sort of fluids into his body. His groins became hotter, wetter, and more horny, as childish, immature pre-cum somehow started to leak continuously from his penis hole... He felt it coming out glob by glob as his insides warmed up.... This caused Nalo to let loose another childish scream, and a shriek, but no one would hear him besides the creature and the insect.

The insect could see Nalo's little penis leaking under-aged boy-fluids, completely lubricating him down there, and it knew that the child had been prepared properly... It then raised its abdomen upwards before grabbing Nalo's tinkie between it's tarsi, holding it still... Nalo gasped in fear, but couldn't move....

The bee, or whatever it was, carefully positioned itself once more onto Nalo's belly, and he saw its head come into view over his own, mucous liquid dribbling from it's mouth orifice. The hornet, or bee, or insect creature of whatever kind proceeded to bite the tentacle clogging his mouth and remove it. Then it wrapped it's mandibles around Nalo's mouth to force it open before it's tongues came out and infiltrated his throat. Sweet nectar began to fill his mouth and throat as he was forced to swallow it. Nalo moaned and groaned around the insect's fleshy organs feeding him some sort of sweet liquid that started to make his whole body feel even more and more pleasant, especially in his more private areas... On top of the lubrication from the tentacles, and the force-feeding of some kind of aphrodisiac, his body was feeling extremely horny now and little Nalo couldn't think straight. He has never, ever felt this way before... The bug-creature kept up the force-feeding for several minutes, and then...

The insect-creature's stinger bulged and opened up as new parts of it's physiology emerged. Towards the stinger's tip, the surface rippled, before neatly splitting into four segments and peeling back like an opening flower, bending back all the way and settling against its abdomen. It revealed a long, very thin, tender pink shaft with an even pinker bulb head that had a puckered depression at it's center. Now exposed, out came two very long, even thinner, pink, fleshy tendril-things from a hole at the center of the puckered depression of the pink bulb head. They were each about fourteen inches long, their surfaces slicked with pinkish amniotic fluids. The tentacle things didn't stay out for long, and quickly retreated back into the insect's shaft-like organ. Taking firm purchase on his ribcage, the hornet-thing grabbed his tinkie with it's freed-up tarsi and held it upwards while it thrusted the long, pink organ down towards the child's groins. Little Nalo screamed in absolute shock when the insect poked and jabbed at his winkie-hole with the pointed tip of it's reproductive organ... It's aim was straight on as it held his penis in place...

Even Nalo's under-aged physiology wouldn't stop the insect from doing what it wanted with him, especially in his vulnerable, forced-submissive state he was in... His arms held down and his legs spread out as wide as possible, he was unable to offer any resistance at all...

Nalo was truly scared and began to sob and cry, then another tentacle went into his vacant mouth because of the noise the prey was making...

The insect just kept up the prodding as the fleshy rod poked and pushed at his completely exposed penis, right against the hole, until it was forcefully stretched open and the sex organ was sunk down inside of it. The insect-creature made a chittering sound before it hunkered down on top of him, legs folded around his back and his heinie, its face unbearably close to his as a few gobbets of fluid sagged languorously from its mouthparts and dripped onto his cheeks. He screamed in fear and confusion, and also a bit of pleasure.. He wailed loudly around the tentacle in his mouth as his pee-pee felt unbearably full down inside his urethra as the hornet-thing forced it's reproductive organ into his little wiener. He felt the bug hump him up and down to burrow it's thing through the depths of his little penis, which was rather slow due to the tightness of his virginal channel. The insect actually tried grinding against his tip before advancing deeper into his tight urethra. Nalo could feel his body being mashed against the fleshy crib he was lying in as the insect mated with him, trying to dig deeper into his boy-sex, bringing wails of pleasures from the child. With his legs completely opened up, the insect mated with his eight-year-old private parts in the most intimate manner possible.

Tears were streaming down Nalo's face. This all had to be a weird nightmare, right?

Little Nalo soon felt a very strong, even more pleasurable sensation building inside his pee-pee parts that threw his senses into dis-array... While the insect ripped away the tentacle in his mouth and french kissed him again, it's pink shaft started actually navigating deep inside of his urethra. The bug had soon reached his little immature prostate and began to push against it, slowly and forcefully, prying it's way through the resistant, small hole. With the thick tentacle still plugging up his heinie, pressing against his boy-organ from that side, the insect was pushing it's reproductive organ down the inside of it as well. His tender boy g-spot was being violated two different, extreme ways! Nalo screamed incoherently around the insect's tongues as they continued shooting fluids into his mouth as it's ovipositor organ lodged into his prostate... Nalo couldn't even coherently think anymore... Pleasure far too powerful for the child flowed through his groins and his body... Nalo's hips automatically thrusted upwards in ecstasy and he screamed even louder as the insect suddenly grinded down into his pee-pee hole even harder until it's shaft popped his prostatic cherry and pressed firmly against the back walls of the small, tight organ. As soon as that happened, the bulbous tip of the ovipositor inflated, locking them together... The insect made sure they could no longer be separated until it was ready. It pulled back it's abdomen some, pulling his prostate with it, and little Nalo wailed in un-fathomable pleasure before it settled back down on top of his groins, grinding and mashing against them, satisfied that they were tied to each other so intimately. There was no way this little boy was escaping the hornet now... It had him right where it wanted him and now it's plans for this very young little boy had no chances of failing... It chittered in excitement as it was able to breed what it knew to be a small human male child. Such a rare opportunity!

Little Nalo screamed in absolute shock when he suddenly felt something inside of his prostate squirming around. They were poking and prodding at the places inside of little boys that should never be touched... They slipped into his little secret places... When Nalo felt the penetration, he screamed in utter ecstasy around the bug's mouth, and when it felt the penetration, it chattered into Nalo's mouth and slipped it's shaft into his penis a bit deeper, and then pulled back before really plunging it's twin tentacles down his vesicles on both sides. He felt them in an extremely deep and bad place inside of him then, as the insect's ovipositor tubes were stroking his virginal vas deferens from the inside, back and forth, deeper and deeper, popping more boy cherries never meant to be plucked...

The insect breeded him up and down, pulling and pushing at his prostate as it bounced it's abdomen atop his wiener, which was now being stroked by soft walls deep inside of it's bloomed stinger. Nalo was about to have a powerful orgasm, however, the insect's breeding tubes finally reached his internal scrotum... They slipped deep through his virginal epididymises and grinded through his testicle sacks before penetrating all the way to the insides of his eight-year-old balls. He could feel the creature's sex organs wriggling somewhere deep inside of his boy-jewels, penetrating places only his young, immature sperm should be and popping his little boy forbidden fruits...

Little Nalo screamed loudly and wailed in ecstasy. His eyes were shot into the back of his head and his mouth was opened wide around the insect's mouth as he had his very first testicular orgasm of his life, but his virginal balls couldn't do their job of sending his sperm anywhere. This caused his seminiferous tubes to bloat out, allowing the insect to squeeze it's ovipositor tendrils straight through them and deep into the cores of his prepubescent testicles. Nalo's testicular orgasm ramped up ten-fold and continued into a multiple orgasm that nearly fried his brain while the insect fucked him silly deep inside of his eight-year-old balls. It made sure that it's tendrils were lodged all the way inside the central seminiferous organs of his testicles, and that the child's seedlings were locked in them as it's own incubation fluids started spurting directly into his core sperm glands, preparing them for something much more...

Then there came a rippling motion down the length of it's main ovipositor organ as it deposited it's first payload. The hornet's abdomen convulsed, pumping up and down as it passed eggs, each one half the size of a peanut, deep into Nalo's pee-pee. One at a time they made their journey from their sacs in the bug's abdomen, each in turn passed through the peristalsis and then through the tubes that were lodged inside the helpless child's balls as they pulsated with each egg insertion. Little Nalo's hyper-sensitized internal sex could feel every ripple, causing him to have an indefinite orgasm until the insect was finished. The hornet-creature rocked up and down and pounded the rigid member into his wiener through all of his orgasms, forcing it's tendrils to lay and to pack the eggs deeply and tightly into the cores of his testicles. Each impact brought an increasingly sickening, bloated sensation as they were crammed into the deepest parts of his balls, eventually the cluster growing large enough to fatten each of his testicles as they grew larger and fatter, and more and more pregnant...

All the while this perverse cross-breeding was happening, he was getting fucked deep into his heinie hole now by the thick tentacle, causing little Nalo's rectum and his belly to convulse in orgasms as well as his testicles.

The insect then proceeded to wrap it's tongues around the child's tongue and stimulate his mouth while it humped it's abdomen up and down around the child's completely submitted pee-pee, stroking it inside and out, while it's ovipositors could be felt drilling through his entire reproductive system. His urethra, his prostate, his ejaculatory ducts, his vas deferens, his epididymis, and everything inside his testicles were convulsing in a powerful orgasm that was damaging his sexual psyche in his brain as the mating and the egg-laying went on and on and on... The insect made sure that the little boy felt the ovipositor tendrils grinding deep inside the cores of his balls, wanting him to know exactly how it felt to be fucked directly in the testicles. This caused only the whites of Nalo's eyes to be seen as he was lost in perpetual climax while incubating fluids, not sperm, were being squeezed outwards through his urethra and out of his pee-pee as his balls grew and grew and grew as more eggs and ovulation were pumped directly into the center of his testicles. The little boy became more and more pregnant as his balls filled with more birthing fluids and eggs as time went on... 

Eventually, that particular part of the ordeal ended as Nalo felt his scrotum strain as it bulged outwards. Tears in his eyes, and unable to lift his head to see the extent of the distension, all he could do was consider the feeling of painful bloated-ness and how fat they have become that now consumed the entirety of his private parts. His orgasms finally subsided after the insect slowly, but surely, withdrew itself from him, and, it's duty apparently done, lifted up into the air with a thrumming of its wings. Nalo saw the black shape disappear overhead into the darkness, and then it was gone. His testicles in his ballsack throbbed as he was impregnated beyond what any magic could possibly fix... Eggs and amniotic fluids infested every tubule in his prepubescent balls as their cores were packed beyond full of the insect's spawn...

It took several hours for the effects of all of the slime on his body, the aphrodisiac in his belly, and the injected fluids in his prostate to wear off, during which, Nalo lay semi-conscious and feverish fading in and out of wakefulness. By the time enough strength had returned for him to move his head, he was covered in a cold sweat, and shivering despite the warm, humid air. For the first time he was able to look down at himself and assess the extent of his private parts. The area below his pee-pee bulged outwards sickeningly, pushed out several inches further than was normal for his small body. The sight of individual, spherical shapes bulging beneath his scrotal flesh caused his guts to grow cold. Then his mouth filled with the unmistakable flavor of imminent vomit, and, partially due to the shock from seeing the foreign bodies that had been forced inside his balls, he heaved the contents of his stomach onto the tentacle nest next to him. Wet, splashing sounds reverberated throughout the hive as he irked again and again, his stomach purging itself entirely.

Eventually night fell, and his scrotum had grown even a bit fatter and more pregnant with the insect's spawn... His fat, over-bloated balls were already laying on the nest beneath him, forcing his thighs to spread to make room for his giant, rotund scrotum. As the bloated feeling in his testicles became almost unbearable, Nalo tried to spread out his legs further. He tried to move his arms to caress his poor, pained balls, however, the tentacles were still holding them down. Then he gasped as all of the eggs in his balls started to pulsate, each throb pushing outwards on his scrotum causing it to visibly pulsate as well. A sickening feeling was building inside his testicles and his scrotum, tempered with stabs of pain and even more bloating discomfort as parts of his internal boy-berries dislocated around the growing bulge inside both of them. He felt wetness on his little penis and saw his pee-pee hole gaping wide as viscous liquid suddenly squirted out of it and onto his belly when another mentally straining, powerful orgasm tore through his pregnant sex. As his pee-pee lips met and parted in some perverse parody of breathing, he felt something deep inside of his balls slip out of place, then headed inwards... He then went through the most powerful orgasm he has ever had, as bulges moved through his vas deferens and crammed into his prostate. All of those bulges could be visibly seen flowing through his lower belly as his vas deferens on both sides were straining around them. Then his prostate began to strain with the over-load of whatever it was. When his pee-pee hole opened once more, a shape moved through the belly of his penis and pushed it's way out of his urethra...

Nalo retched as he watched the maggots emerging from his little pee-pee. The creatures writhed energetically, a group of fat, white little forms. In a bundle, they were slightly thicker than Nalo's thumb. They all twisted around as they fought their way free from the moist, pink flesh either side, flopping into the rapidly-accumulating pool of fluids on the fleshy nest with a wet sound. They wriggled happily in the sticky mess before being joined by another blob of family, as little Nalo's prostatic muscles contracted, orgasm after orgasm and completely out of control, disgorging and birthing more maggots. The child's scrotum continued to churn as more and more of the creatures squirmed their way free from his private parts, each propelled in turn by his powerful birthing orgasms and his rippling prostate.

The mound of freshly-birthed maggots grew before him as his distended balls gradually returned to their normal dimensions. Over the course of the next hour, every few minutes, a continuous stream of the writhing white creatures issued forth from his penis, each orgasm draining a little more strength from Nalo as he shivered and sweated, half-delirious with the effort. The earliest-birthed creatures started to move with greater purpose, acclimating to their new environment, exploring the world beyond their fetid pool...

(To be continued) (Maybe... Only if enough positive feedback outweighs any negative feedback... We will see...)

Thank you very much for reading. If you wish to let me know what you thought of this story in the comments below, feel free to. If you liked it, please hit the kudos button somewhere nearby on this page, it will help to let me know if I should continue.  


Now, this is the translator speaking to you. I tried my best to translate this from its original language to English. If you found any typos or grammatical errors in the story, feel free to post them down in the comment section and I will get to them as soon as I can. The original author, anonymouslb, wanted me personally to post this and proof-read it on their account. Thank you.


End file.
